


Hunger

by RKAsshole



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gavin is still a Detective, Jericho is a hunters group, M/M, Magic Is a Thing, Mythology - Freeform, Parent Hank Anderson, RK900 eats people but he still soft really, RK900 is a wendigo, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Wendigo, he did a bad, i'm not a writer, so he was put on cold cases, this is just for fun, took some liberties with this one, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKAsshole/pseuds/RKAsshole
Summary: Having pissed off the Captain one too many times, Detective Reed is put to work on a cold case centering around a village outcasted by modern society. Quite frankly, the Detective didn't care. He saw this as an opportunity to do nothing for a few months and still get paid his full wage.Of course he thought that until he met the locals, who were way too friendly for their own good. And Jericho? They struck him strange as well.Ah, and let's not forget the cannibalistic monster that seems to have its eyes set on him. Gavin Reed.God-phking-dammit.





	Hunger

A journal tucked away in the storage room of an old bookshop finally discovered, the front hidden beneath a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. 

Curious hands open the cover to the only page the book held, the rest having been clearly ripped out of the abused spine. There was only a single sentence, scribbled down in such a hurry that the ink had smudged halfway across the yellowed paper. 

 

_the Beast hungers, and it makes the Village its buffet_


End file.
